To Do List
Thank you so much for coming to the Wiki and helping us out. One of the most frequent feedbacks we've had is that people don't know what they can do to help, so this page has been created to help guide people as to what they can do. Remember: None of us are being paid to do this, so what ever you do needs to be fun/interesting to you. 'Who is working on what' * Armor Data - Joe Harrison * Loot Drops from Enemies (done =P) - GonTheGod (Gon says:"Need more data mining! =P") * Data pulling - Unknown PC * Pulling Images - Dark M clowN * Templates & Nav Bars - Razorgirl * Quests - Queen Arlene Datamining *We need someone to pull the game icons for each of the attacks *A number of items on the Experience table need to be added to the game: Sugar Cane , Small Plant Food , Plant Food , Potion of Unwithering , Potion of Fleetness , Stone Block , Board , Mass Harvest Potion , Miracle Plant Food , Potion of Dominance *We need images/pages for HP and Energy *We need to pull images for The Hermit and Prisoner and The Apparition and Caretaker and Eyegor and Lara 'Quests' This is something that low-level people can help out with, as those of you with high level characters have probably already completed all the Quests. But the idea with this is that, whenever you get given a new Quest, you document it here. The easiest way to log a quest is to: * Go to an existing page * Click "edit" * Copy all the content (Cntrl C) * Change the name of the Quest in the URL to the Name of Your New Quest (use Title Case with of, and, the, etc in lower case) * Paste the content (Cntrl V) and change the details to match your Quest * Write in the description: Page Created * Add the Category: Quests * Click "Publish" It's that easy! : ) 'Materials' We want to have it so that each material has it's own page that details how much it's value is and what it can be used for, and how it can be gotten. Remember to tag Materials with the corresponding category: * Wood * Metal * Materials 'Trees' This has mostly been done. Each type of Tree needs to have it's own page that details where they can be found. If the link below is in Red, it still needs to be done. * Trees * Oak Trees * Birch Trees * Ironwood Trees * Frozen Blood Trees 'Minerals' Some of the Rocks have already been done. If the link below is in red, it still needs to be done. * Rocks * Adamantite Rocks * Onyx Rocks 'Items' Data for each of the different types of items needs to be added, and then each Item needs to have it's own page. * Check out the links below and if any of the tables are empty, fill in the missing data * If any of the items names are in Red, create a page for that item and add the relevant info * Special Boss Drop Items need to be added, so check if the items for you Class have been added to these tables. If you still have them in your inventory, add them to the table 'Containers' Each type of Loot Container should be given it's own page: * Water Barrels * Crates * Large Crates * Stack of Crates * Treasure Chests * Frozen Treasure Chests 'Monsters' and Creatures The idea is that every Creature and Monster will have a page that documents their info. Creatures * Spiderlings * Rabid Hares * Rats * Vampire Bats * Barghests * Wolves * Dire Wolves Monsters Each of these Monsters have a Category Page for their type: * Goblins * Trolls * Giants * Bosses